fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flamberge: Flames and Blades
Remembrance of a Sharp Past Erza Scarlet, S-Class Mage of , and fabled Titania, was currently walking through the city of , the capital of the Magic Council. She had just finished a rather simple mission that caused great irritation within her. Apparently, there had been multiple battle between the Vulcans and Lizardmen within the area around the capital and both factions of creatures were endangering the lives of the people with the capital. Erza was specifically request regarding this job, due to her recent show of skill during the Grand Magic Games, especially her incredible feat of defeating 100 monster single-handedly. However, judging by her facial expression, Erza seemed incredibly displeased about having to be within the town. "This was a great waste of time that I could have been using for more important things" Erza lamented to herself as she walked along the stone path, maneuvering her way around people and stands. Being within Era brought some bad memories, especially concerning the Magic Council. Her eyes soften as a fond memory regarding the town resurfaced; when her pink-haired comrade came in and tried to save her from a trail, despite all of it being a farce. She could still see him wearing that hilarious costume and his attempt to get the council to believe that he was her. Erza stopped in the middle of the street and looked up at the sky. "Natsu.... I hope that where you are, that you are safe and that Lucy has come close to or has found you. So you can come home to us." Erza whispered, as she could feel tears swell up in her eyes. She shook her head, shaking the tears away. She was becoming too emotional within a public area and it certainly wouldn't look good for Fairy Tail, if one of their S-Class Mages suddenly burst into tears in the middle of a street for no apparent reason. Erza continued down the street looking for a bakery, hopping to purchase some cake to calm her nerves. ---- Outside of the city where the road leading to the entrance into town was, there showed to be two individuals walking towards the town, accompanied by what appeared to be a shadow that disappeared and reappeared in a different spot as they got closer to the city. The male showed to have tanned skin and was muscularly toned as he also appeared to have a bright white scarf wrapped around his neck, showing it to have what appeared to be a scale pattern to it. The female next to him was a blond-haired girl who was very amble and very attractive as she showed to have a whip at her side as well as a large pouch that was around her left thigh as it jingled with each step she took. The two eventually made their way to the entrance of the city as the male looked around, awed at the size and magnitude of the people inside as the female next to him chuckled a bit at his child-like wonder. "Wow, this place is amazing, how did I never know about this place Lucy?" He asked turning to her as she looked back at the people. "To be honest Natsu, I've never been here either. You came here back when I was still a new member, one of our friends was put to trial here, and in your own way, tried to help her by dressing up as her and trying to take the fall for it" She replied as he looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Are you serious? I actually did that, yikes...." "The worst part: It wasn't even a serious charge, the magic council caught her as an act to show people how strong their influence was, or at least that's how the master said it". She looked back on Natsu only to see him white as a ghost as he groaned loudly, mentally calling himself an idiot for doing something that ridiculous, and not even recognize it. Lucy laughed as Natsu began to join her as the two went forward to go towards the building of the magic council to see if there was anything that could trigger Natsu's memory, leaving the squawking creature to lurk in the shadows as it waited for them to return. ---- Erza was sitting within a cake shop, her standard armor replaced with her standard white blouse and blue skirt, waiting for cake that she had ordered. She let out a sigh for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past ten minutes. "I don't know why but I feel rather anxious all of the sudden. Could it be something is going to happen?" Erza mumbled aloud, unknowing of the strange looks that she was currently receiving from the other costumers from around her within the shop. Letting out a sigh, Erza stole a glance out the window and what saw her shocked her; just barely, she was able to make out a tuff of salmon-colored hair, the exact same shade as Natsu's hair. "Could it be..." Erza questioned as she quickly jumped out of her seat, ignoring the cry of the baker who just brought out the cake she ordered and the people in front of her as she pushed and practically threw them out of her way in attempt get to the person with same color hair as her comrade. "Natsu, I swear if it is you then you have a lot of explaining to do!" She said with great determination and hope burning in her eyes, as she followed the salmon-colored hair to a place that she was incredibly familiar with; the Magic Council Building. ---- Natsu and Lucy found themselves walking up what appeared to be a pathway that was leading up towards the small mountain in the middle of the town as it felt like forever since they started the climb. Natsu took a swig of his canteen as he passed it towards Lucy, who was showing to be sweating quite a bit. "Man, how the hell did I even make it up here the first time?" He wondered as Lucy finished her drink and put it back into her bag, looking back at Natsu. "Who knows, I swear this is like 100 times worse than anything you ever put me through, and trust me, there was a lot of stuff. However, if my hunch is correct, visiting some of your old places where you were could help in regaining some parts of your memory" She said to Natsu as he nodded in agreement. The duo finally made their way up towards the hill, viewing the incredibly large building that covered them in it's shadows, making them both sigh in relief that they finally made their way to the top. However, Natsu's enhanced hearing heard the sounds of yelling people and breaking as he wondered what was causing a commotion. However, an aura suddenly emerged from the path as it suddenly caused Natsu to sweat. What... what is this.... My body's shaking and sweating.... What the hell? The only other thing that could make me do this was the tribe leader, don't tell me.... Natsu thought in his mind as he turned around slowly to see the aura begin to grow more and more intense the closer it got to the top. The source of the frightening aura emerged in the form of a enraged Erza Scarlet, her magic being unleashed in a wisp of crimson energy around her entire body, as she walked up the path towards Natsu and Lucy. "So, it is you....Natsu." Erza said in a calm voice. Despite the how calm her voice was, even a deaf man could tell that she was practically ready to rip a person if half with her own bare hands. "Just where have you been and...is that Lucy with you?" Erza asked, her tone still eerily calm that would cause any normal person to instantly break down in tears, begging for their life. "Erza! Oh wow, it's been too long!" Lucy said running towards her friend before giving her a big hug as Natsu quickly snapped out of his trance to look back at the woman Lucy was hugging. In his mind, something triggered as he could almost see instances of his memory, but only showing blurs as the sounds of yelling and hitting could be heard as it made Natsu shiver slightly. "Uh Lucy... not to be rude or anything, but who exactly is she?" He said as Lucy looked back, seeing the sweat that was dripping down as she was surprised that seeing Erza didn't trigger any memories. Erza focused her sight back on Natsu, her glare intenifying once more. "Natsu, this is not the time to be playing games. Come back to Fairy Tail, we've all been really worriered about you for months." Category:Phantom and Aru